Heartless
by addiction.ec
Summary: – Edward, querido – dije seductoramente. – Bella, cariño – ronroneo. – ¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada? – continué. – Estoy en Nueva York, de vuelta. – anunció seriamente con su aterciopelada voz. Sonreí esta noche iba a ser una de las buenas.


_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La manipulación y los sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia._

_

* * *

_

Heartless.

Nueva York se imponía en todo su esplendor, caminaba como un día cualquiera, iba con un sensual vestido negro y botas taco aguja. Mi cabello suelto se mecía con el viento y mi maquillaje aunque era muy natural resaltaba mis puntos estratégicos.

Pase por un café express, y le iba dando un sorbo mientras observaba como los hombres me miraban lujuriosamente. Mi cartera comenzó a vibrar, comencé a buscar mi blackberry hasta que lo encontré, una sonrisa torcida se pinto en mi rostro. Era Edward.

Hay, hay, hay. Mi querido Edward. El era un poderoso empresario, en cuestiones de trabajos éramos rivales, mientras que esa rivalidad nos llevo a otras situaciones un tanto excitantes. Luego de eso por un año estuvimos en jueguitos de tira y afloja hasta que consiguió que saliera con él a cenar una noche, preparó una lujosa cena en uno de sus yates privados y trató de que llegáramos a una acuerdo económico seduciéndome, más cuando el daba un paso yo ya iba dos adelantados.

Luego de eso siguió insistiendo, salimos por dos años. Hasta que el se fue del país y yo seguí con mi vida, donde conocí a Jacob un jugador de la NBA, mi novio actual. Entre cavilaciones y cavilaciones olvidé que me estaba llamando y ya tenía una llamada perdida de él, comenzó a sonar nuevamente, lo conocía.  
– Edward, querido – dije seductoramente.  
– Bella, cariño – ronroneo.  
– ¿A qué debo el_ placer _de tu llamada? – continué remarcando la palabra mágica.  
– Estoy en Nueva York, de vuelta. – anunció seriamente con su aterciopelada voz.  
– ¡Oh! Qué bien, dulzura, y eso a mí me interesa ¿Por qué? – pregunté inocentemente.  
– Porque nos vemos esta noche en la Suite del último piso del Paramount Hotel – sentenció.  
– ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré? – cuestioné enojada.  
– Que tienes tantas ganas de un buen sexo como yo, preciosa. – rebatió con la voz ronca y cortó. El hijo de puta me cortó. Sonreí esta noche iba a ser una de las buenas.

Caminé hasta el trabajo terminando mi café, llegué y alcé la vista sobre mis raybans negros el Chrysler Building se alzaba formidable frente a mí, me dirigí a paso lento y tranquila, subí al ascensor y marqué el piso 59 y esperé. Llegué y el repiqueteo de mis tacones resonaba en la oficina.  
– Buenos días, Jane – dije con un asentimiento de cabeza.  
– Buenos días, Bella – sonrió mi pequeña y rubia secretaria.  
– ¿Qué tenemos para el día de hoy querida? – interrogué mientras ella me seguía a la oficina principal.  
– Junta ejecutiva en 45 minutos, Alec llamó más temprano ya está el nuevo muestrario de telas para la colección primavera – otoño, concerté una cita con él a las 2:00 p.m, luego de tu almuerzo con Jacob. Luego hay que archivar las elecciones y llamar a Dolce & Gabanna para pedirle el muestrario de bolsos y carteras. Eso es todo. – terminó con una sonrisa tímida.  
– Muchas gracias, Jane. – le sonreí.  
– ¿Le paso llamadas o comunico que está ocupada? – preguntó antes de salir.  
– Avísame quien es antes de intercomunicarme por favor. –asintió y se marchó.

Luego de la junta y de ver algunos catálogos el teléfono sonó.  
– Si, Jane. – hablé.  
– El señor Cullen al teléfono señorita. – e inmediatamente una sonrisa se pintó en mi rostro, aunque no quería admitirlo aun le amaba.  
– Comuníquelo, por favor. – le indiqué.  
– No, señorita, el señor se encuentra afuera de la oficina. – Empalidecí, esto no me lo esperaba, sacudí mi cabeza y me recuperé rápidamente.  
– Hágalo pasar entonces, por favor. – señalé tratando de no tartamudear. Edward lograba eso en mí, sacar a mi Bella antigua, a la que se ruboriza y es tímida, más no lo podía dejar ganar.  
– Ah. Jane corta comunicaciones y si preguntan estoy en una reunión muy importante. – dije cuando Edward entraba por la puerta guiñándole un ojo.  
– Si señorita. – y corté. Se acercó hasta mí y me tomó de la cintura.  
– Wow, pero que hermosa estás Bella – susurró en mi oído.  
– No mejor que tú, Edward, los años cada vez te sientan mejor. – alagué.  
– ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? – le cuestioné, nuestras narices se rozaban.  
– Solo vine a darte un pequeño adelanto para ésta noche, una motivación si así prefieres llamarlo. – contó con la voz un poco más ronca, mientras comenzaba a abrir mis piernas con sus grandes y masculinas manos, comenzó a subir sus manos por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Gimió.  
– Siempre tan lista para mí – suspiró en mi oído derecho mordiendo mi lóbulo. Pero no lo iba a dejar ganar, sonreí de una manera atrayente, pero cometí un error cuando alcé mis ojos y se encontraron con los de él. Edward era poseedor de una belleza inhumana, su cabello bronce era indomable, se disparaba como quería y eso le daba un aire más sensual y felino, su cuerpo parecía esculpido tal como a un arcángel, y su rostro parecía obra de los dioses, más lo que siempre me atrajo más de Edward eran sus ojos, eran una mezcla entre verdes jade y grisáceos, sus ojos eran las puertas de su alma, siempre le decía eso. En este momento su mirada transmitía una lujuria palpable, lo que logró encenderme más aun. Tomé su ya notoria erección entre mis manos por encima del traje y comencé a acariciarlo. – Me fascinan cómo reacciona tu cuerpo al mío – murmuré frente a sus labios y le besé como si la vida se me acabara con ello. Por supuesto que se me acababa, le amaba. Nuestro beso comenzó a subir de nivel, más el nos separó para poder regular nuestras respiraciones.  
– Hotel Paramount, no lo olvides. – suspiró.  
– No lo haría. – le aseguré y se marchó no sin antes darme un tierno beso en los labios, corto pero dulce.

Exhalé sonoramente, no podía creer que todavía cayera tan fácilmente en sus redes. Me odiaba a mi misma por eso. Miré el reloj de la oficina 1:00 P.M debería ir a almorzar con Jacob en 15 minutos. Respiré profundamente y traté de calmar más aun mi respiración, cuando logré mi cometido salí con una sonrisa fingida que nadie notaría. Frente al restaurante se encontraba el, apoyado en su auto, con una sonrisa exquisita en el rostro, y por un pequeño momento me sentí mal, pero fue muy pequeño. Jacob era hermoso por supuesto, poseía un perfecto cuerpo, unas facciones hermosas y un cabello y ojos negros como la noche misma, su sonrisa era contagiosa e inevitablemente le sonreí. Cruzó la calle corriendo y me abrazó efusivamente.  
– ¡Bebé! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi boca más como pude lo evite abrazándolo yo también, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.  
– Yo también lo he hecho Jake – no quería besarlo, todavía tenía el sabor dulzón de los labios de Edward y no quería que se borrara. Jake me miró raro, pero lo dejó pasar. Entramos al restaurante y comimos entre charlas amenas y risas, pero mis pensamientos siempre estuvieron en mi caballero de ojos verdes.  
– Jake.. Necesito un tiempo. – le solté sin pensarlo.  
– ¿Qué? ¿He hecho algo malo? – me sentí verdaderamente mal cuando preguntó eso.  
– No, no es eso, simplemente necesito tiempo para respirar un poco. – Le di un pequeño beso y me marché sin darle ninguna otra explicación. Luego de almorzar y prometerle que nos veríamos mañana y le explicaría.

Salí a encontrarme con Alec para ver las telas. La tarde fue pasando y aunque se tornara agotador la ansiedad me consumía, me quedé trabajando hasta tarde. Cuando me di cuenta eran las 8 P.M. cerré rápidamente mi laptot y me fui al tocador para arreglarme un poco. Saludé al guardia de seguridad y me dirigí al estacionamiento, mi precioso Mercedes me esperaba ahí reluciente, me subí y arranqué a toda máquina, muy pronto llegué a la Times Square y la calle 46, frente a mi tenía al dichoso hotel muy al estilo de Edward por supuesto. Era elegante pero con un toque añejo. Entré al Lobby del hotel, sabía dónde me esperaba siempre nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar sea cual sea el hotel, me dirigí al bar y allí imponente se encontraba el tenia la espalda hacia mí por lo cual no me vio llegar, lo abracé por atrás suspirando. Lo sentí reírse.  
– Por fin llegas, creí que no lo harías. – susurro hacia mí.  
– Aunque quisiera no venir, no podría hacerlo. – contesté abrumada por la intensidad con la que me miraba.  
– Estas realmente hermosa. ¿Quieres tomar algo? – interpeló.  
– Si, por favor. – le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa le hizo un gesto al barman par que se acercara y para Edward no pasó desapercibida la mirada lasciva con el que éste me miraba, sus puños se cerraron y su mandíbula se tensó.  
– Un tequila Sunrise, para la señorita – siseó entre dientes tomándome de la cintura en signo de posesión.  
– Me encanta cuando te pones celoso – murmuré en su oído. El no respondió simplemente sonrió cálidamente como MI Edward, como al que había conocido en la secundaria y con el cual competí toda mi vida hasta en el amor. El pidió un Whisky en las rocas y tomamos tranquilamente nuestros tragos en un silencio cómodo. Luego que lo terminamos dejó un billete de 100 dólares y tomó fuertemente mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Llegamos al último piso y la puerta se abrió dando paso a un mini – lobby y luego la puerta para la Suite. No pude observar mucho ya que apenas entramos me estampó contra la puerta estrellando sus labios con los míos, gemí de lo jodidamente bien que se sentía su lengua acariciando la mía. Entrelacé mis piernas a su cintura consiguiendo así que mi vestido subiera hasta más arriba de mis caderas, Edward comenzó a tocarme los senos mientras yo desprendía su camisa blanca Armani, cuando el aire nos faltó rompimos el beso y más su boca no se despegó de mi cuerpo, siguió besando y succionando mi cuello con besos húmedos que lograban excitarme más, tiró de la cinta de mi vestido haciendo que mis pechos quedaran al descubierto. Comenzó un juego de lamer, chupar y succionar, donde mis cumbres eran sus principales objetivos, jadeos continuos salían de nuestros labios. Lo despojé de su camisa y el empezó a caminar hacia la cama, me tiró en ella y terminó de sacar mi vestido mientas yo trataba de sacarle el pantalón, cuando lo logré lo admiré en plenitud, su cuerpo bien marcado y un mechón de su cabello cayendo por su frente, era más de lo que podía resistir lo atraje hacia mi violentamente, comencé a tirar de su bóxer hasta que se lo saqué por completo, y el rompió mi tanga en dos, me miró a los ojos, era una costumbre siempre en el momento en el que me penetraba conectábamos nuestras miradas, esperé encontrar simplemente lujuria pero además encontré ¿Amor? Si, tenía una mirada de amor infinito lo que me hizo gemir profundamente, mi mirada debía expresar lo mismo. Se situó entre mis muslos y tanteo mi entrada con su muy erguido miembro, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo masturbé un poco mientras el soltaba gemidos y suspiros, lo jalé hacia mi entrada y me penetré, ambos gimoteamos al unísono por el placer que era estar uno unido con el otro. Iniciamos un vaivén de caderas creando un ritmo frenético, me penetraba dulcemente pero de forma rápida, lo que pronto lograría llegar a la cima, sus arremetidas se hicieron más constantes y rápidas y poco a poco empecé a sentir como la burbuja del orgasmo se formaba en mi parte baja, comencé a moverme junto con el, logrando una penetración más profunda y entre eso me susurró. –Eres tan hermosa mi amor, tan estrecha y te sientes tan jodidamente perfecta – y grité, me vine fuertemente gritando su nombre. – Edd-ward-dd-d – el siguió dos estocadas más mientras las paredes de mi vagina lo estrechaban en mi interior creando una cárcel para el, y se vino. Se vino dentro mío suspirando miles de veces mi nombre. – Te amo – dijo antes de desplomarse encima de mí. Y sonreí la sonrisa en mi cara era gigante, me amaba como yo a él y caí vencida ante el sueño.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron. Esperen ¿Sol? Miré el reloj de mi muñeca. Las 9 A.M! llegaría tarde a la junta administrativa. Me vestí rápidamente y le escribí una nota dejándosela en la almohada. La carta afirmaba lo que mi corazón decía.

_Edward: _

_Tengo una junta administrativa, llegaba tarde y te veías hermoso durmiendo. No quise despertarte. _

_Te amo._

_Siempre tuya._

_B. _

Bajé el ascensor a las apuradas y tomé un café por el camino, llegué justo a la reunión lo satisfactorio es que después de ella podía irme a casa a relajarme.

La sesión dictaminó y pidió mi aprobación para algunos asensos y algunos detalles más. Terminé temprano y me marché a mi departamento para bañarme y descansar un poco.

Entre a mi departamento y fui directo al baño necesitaba una verdadera ducha caliente, aparte esperaba la llamada que Edward siempre me daba al otro día.

Tocaron el timbre, salí rápidamente de la ducha y me puse una bata para cubrirme. Sonreí, seguro era Edward. Pero casi me atraganto cuando vi a Jake con una mirada seria e inescrutable.  
– Hey, Jake. – traté de sonreír.  
– Amor – dijo casi de manera cínica.  
– Pasa, ¿Quieres tomar algo? – pregunté medio incomoda.  
– No, gracias. Vengo a hablar contigo solamente. – y observó mi reacción. Lo sabía. Él lo sabía.  
– Tu ex – novio está en la ciudad. – no fue una pregunta, fue la connotación de un hecho. – Aham. ¿Edward? –pregunté como si no lo supiera.  
– Si, Edward Cullen – siseó con bronca.  
– No lo sabía – murmuré segura  
– Finalmente me di cuenta, eres cruel, un vil perra mentirosa. – escupió con bronca.  
– ¿Qué? – dije medio atemorizada.  
– ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? – dijo cínicamente.  
– No sé de que hablas. – dije dando un paso hacia atrás. Y justo en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo miré aterrorizada.  
– ¿Como explicas la mancha de tu cuello? – atacó.  
– ¿Cómo explicas que miras tan asustada el teléfono, bebé? – arrojó cada palabra con asco.  
– Eres una maldita perra egoísta. – y me empujó hacia atrás, y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, mi cabeza rebotó contra el mármol del suelo y rápidamente caí en la inconsciencia.

Me desperté desorientada, en un cuarto blanco y con demasiada luz, tuve que parpadear varias veces antes de poder acostumbrarme, cuando una voz que tenía grabada a fuego habló.  
– Bella, cariño, estás despierta. – giré mi cabeza para verlo, se veía demacrado, como si hiciera días que no dormía pero una sonrisa de felicidad surcaba su rostro y era iluminada en sus ojos.  
– Edward. – Dije con voz ronca y seca.  
– Lo siento tanto mi amor, debería haber estado ahí. – dijo sollozando.  
– Tranquilo Edward, todo está bien – susurré acariciando sus cabellos.  
– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? – pregunté.  
– Casi tres días, fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero estás bien – aseguró con su aterciopelada voz.  
– Nunca más te dejaré sola Isabella. – sentenció seriamente.  
– Ya pasé mucho tiempo alejada de ti. – lo alenté.  
– Ya es tiempo de que cumplamos las promesas que hicimos de chicos, ¿No crees cariño? – dijo sonriendo cálidamente.  
– Si, lo es. – afirmé sonriente también.

Los meses pasaron y poco a poco fuimos cumpliendo nuestras promesas, primero vino la casa y el perro, después el casamiento, y ahora los hijos. Si, así es. Estoy embarazada de 6 meses y tengo al hombre de mi vida a mi lado. Las rivalidades siguen aun. Cuando nuestra primera hija nació era plena guerra por quien estaba más tiempo con ella, luego cuando llegó el segundo logramos equilibrarnos. Siempre llegando a un equilibrio. Y le amaba. Le amaba más que a mi propia vida. Él era el padre de mis hijos y mi mejor amante. El era todo lo que necesitaba y más. Con peleas. Con llantos y fogosas reconciliaciones logramos un equilibrio. El me calmaba cuando mis hormonas de embarazada me sobrepasaban y yo lo relajaba cuando volvía de un día estresante de trabajo. Éramos un puzle. Que se armaba a la perfección.

Fin.


End file.
